


Unexpected

by SevenCorvus



Series: Sherlock Holmes 50 Fanfic Challenge [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Expect<br/>Summary: He was not at all like he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a discussion I saw on RDJ and the movies. Not sure if this is what they wanted "shrugs". I might possibly be persuaded to write more. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He was not at all like he had expected.

Of course this entire situation was unexpected. You would think being an Avenger for so long, Tony would have long since stopped being surprised at what life threw his way, but though he tried to take it in stride he could not have anticipated this. He should have known really; helping Reed deal with a situation involving Doom and time travel was never going to end well. Still, for a man who thought he had faced everything, this was a bit much.

Tony had heard stories of course, and while his friends might have no idea, he had always taken great pride in being related to him. Somehow though the famous consulting detective did not quite match his expectations. While the circumstances were a bit unusual, Tony supposed he should be thankful that his ancestor was who he was. He did not think many men would have handled the situation as well as Sherlock Holmes did.

Having been transported back in time to Victorian England, it was a bit of a shock to almost immediately run into the famous detective. Holmes had taken one look at him, before dragging him off to Baker Street and demanding an explanation. Caught off guard, Tony couldn’t help but spill everything, not that anything he said seemed to surprise Holmes. That had been a week ago, and Tony was still trying to figure out a way to get back to his own time.

A growing part of him, however, was tempted to stay. Holmes had refused to let him out on his own, so he was still ensconced in the detective’s rooms, and to his surprise he had never felt more comfortable. It was safe to say that he had his fair share of trust issues, yet with Holmes he felt safer than he ever had before. He knew the other man would never betray him, the conviction based on more than just their shared blood. Though Holmes might occasionally play loose with the law, he had a strong moral code which he followed and would do almost anything for those under his protection. Somehow in the short time that he had been there, Tony sensed he had become one of those select few.

More than that, Tony felt that he was really understood, that he had formed one of those deep connections he had always hoped for. After all, he and Holmes were very much a like. They both had a need for puzzles, for stimulation, could not seem to be content resting for long. Both had a tendency to become obsessed, and an unfortunate disposition towards addiction. Though they could work and interact with others, both had always felt some sort of disconnect. It was a relief, being able to communicate with someone who understood you on that deep a level. Not to mention, it was nice feeling like he was welcome for whom he was, not just his expertise.

Watson had also been nothing but welcoming, though he mock complained about there now being two of them. That was another thing he had not expected, the relationship between Holmes and Watson. Tony had known the two were close, but had not anticipated this. They seemed to be in sync, in almost perfect understanding and balance. His past relationships paled in comparison to such intimacy. Though he felt grateful for the chance to have any part of such a dynamic, he was envious of their closeness, never having had that himself. No, despite all of this being entirely unexpected, Tony had decided to enjoy the experience while he could and promised himself that if he ever made it back to his own time he would take a chance on such a relationship.


End file.
